cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Order of Knights
Charter Preamble- We the nations of Black-Order-Of-Knights mutually agree to aid and defend one another in times of peace and war. Our mission is to grow and prosper as individuals and alliance with a sense of respect to other nations and alliances within CN, and be loyal to one and other and to any allies that we have. We look to help anyone who joins us in growing and prospering. We work together to insure that all nations feel welcome and secure. We will work towards being a safe haven for nations that are looking for a solid alliance that they can depend on in times of need. Article I Membership There shall be two classes of membership, the full Knights who are full members, and the Squires who are prospective members. Knights have full voting rights in elections and may make proposals to change policies and rules. Squires as new members do not have the power to propose new policies and rules, and do not have the right to vote with the exception of certain issues which would affect them directly. In order to become a member you must fill out a membership application in the Entrance Hall, you will then need to be accepted by one of our officials. Once accepted the new member shall be classed as a Squire and shall be assigned to an existing member, the existing member shall guide their Squire through the rules, etiquettes, factions and other parts of life within the Black Orders of Knights and Cyber Nations itself. At any time the Squire may take a test to become a full knight, once they pass this test they shall be classed as fully fledged knights. Any Knight or Squire is free to leave the alliance by posting in the resignation thread as long as they have not accepted aid, if so they may be required to pay part or all of the aid back as decided by an official from the treasury department. Article III Government Black-Order-Of-Knights is a Dictatorship alliance ruled over by The Dark Ones. The Dark-Ones are in a position for life, though The Dark-Ones can give up the position freely and will appoint a successor if they choose to do so. All Upper Council positions will be assigned by vote or, failing a successful vote, they will be assigned by The Dark-Ones from the list of candidates. The Upper council members have authority over their departments but will never make lone decisions on war. The Dark-Ones - The leaders of the alliance have supreme powers in ALL alliance affairs but will seek advice of Upper Council members on most matters arising due to the Upper Council member’s specialization. Marquis of Foreign Affairs (MoFA)- Will deal with all foreign matters including assigning diplomats to other alliances, accepting foreign diplomat’s applications, setting embassies for foreign diplomats, trying to ensure peace in situations where war is threatened and writing treaties that will be signed by the Dark-ones and his Upper Council if acceptable by all parties involved. Marquis of Internal Affairs (MoIA)- Is in charge of internal matters such as: membership, recruiting, forum moderators and internal communications. But will not over see applications from foreign diplomats. Marquis of Defence (MoD) – being the head of our military He/She has authority over military matters including: authorizing individual wars on single unaligned nations (but not aligned until speaking with MoFA and not alliance wide conflicts), and organizing Divisions, Companies, and Platoons, as well as anything else deemed proper for the MoD to control. Marquis of the Treasury (MoT) – Is in charge of all banking, aid, and economic matters. Ensuring any aid packages/chains are done in good order. Also will decide any amount to be paid back by a member wishing to leave who has received aid. All Marquis may appoint Lords who will be their deputies, they may also appoint Knights to certain positions under them (for example diplomats, bankers etc.) Article IV War Black-Order-Of-Knights is not an aggressive alliance, but will attack if required to do so by a treaty being activated or in the case of an act of war being committed against them. Nukes- no first strike will be made by the Black-Order-Of-Knights. Nuclear Rogues are viewed as traitors and will be disowned by this alliance and not protected under any condition by us. Tech raiding is NOT permitted; we will NOT protect tech raiders. Out of Game Spying is not allowed, and any members caught doing so will be ejected from the alliance and no protection shall be given to them, if the alliance they spied on doesn’t wish to attack them Black-Order-Of-Knights reserves the right to ZI them. Also if a foreign alliance is caught spying on Black-Order-Of-Knights it shall be viewed as a direct act of war and unless the alliance deems the act unlawful and ejects their member for ZI by Black-Order-Of-Knights. Aggressive action or threats made by other alliances or individual nations will be deemed acts of war. Article V Banking/aid All nations are asked to give (if they are lager nations and have ample income) to others in Black-Order-Of-Knights for the advancement of the alliance, however it will be up to the Marquis Of The Treasury to set up: Aid Chains, Banker Nations, Trade Circles, and Tech Deals. As mentioned in Article I, if you wish you resign from the alliance you may be required to pay part or all of the aid back as decided by an official from the treasury department. Article VI Elections Elections shall occur every three months for every position other than The Dark Ones. In the case of an empty office, elections will be held no less than two weeks after, and while the position is empty the The Dark Ones will be in charge of said position. An elected official may be removed from office for breaking the law of this Charter, or being inactive for 2 weeks without giving prior warning. The impeachment process consists with a majority vote of The Dark-Ones and the elected officials. In the event of a tie, the breaker will be a vote by the people of the Black-Order-Of-Knights, but only after all relevant information is given to the people Article VII Amendments Amendments to this Charter will be subject to consideration if enough members should agree upon the proposal of said amendment. Then it shall be set to vote by the Upper Council, but final say will rest in the hands of The Dark-Ones. If said amendment is gone through previously mentioned process then it shall be applied to the Charter as soon as possible and enacted immediately upon insertion. Article VIII Government Government officials have a place of honour at Black-Order-Of-Knights. Government officials make everything work smoothly and they are role models for new players. Being so it is up to the elected government officials to portray the alliance in its best light and to guide members to be the best they can be, both in Cyber Nations and real life. That said being a government official is a privilege and if you abuse your power you shall be removed from office, and possibly the alliance. ---- Signed The Dark-One(s) knighthorde